¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sousuke!
by DarkZafiro
Summary: Porque la vida compartida con alguien, es siempre mejor. Un pequeño One-shot SouMako para festejar el cumpleaños de Sousuke.


_¡HEEEY! ¿Qué tal? Hoy es el cumple de mi bello tiburón ballena y el Fandom SouMako esta de fiesta *baila* Así que quería aportar algo a la celebración y por ese motivo escribí esto._

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Eternal Summer no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sousuke!**

 **.**

 **.**

Teniendo sus ojos cerrados, sintió como la luz del exterior que se colaba por el ventanal le golpeaba ligeramente en su rostro. Apretó sus ojos por la leve molestia y porque no quería abrirlos. Todavía tenía sueño. Se giró y enterró su cara de lleno en la blanca y mullida almohada. Estiró uno de sus brazos hacia los costados de la cama en busca del calor corporal de otra persona, sin embargo, al pasar dos o tres veces su mano por sobre las sábanas, comprobó que allí no había nadie. Sólo un espacio vacío en aquella cama de dos plazas. Se desilusionó al no encontrarlo. Esta vez sí, abrió sus ojos, develando sus preciosos orbes verde azulados. Despegó su desnudo torso del colchón y se sentó, estirando sus músculos y dejando escapar un largo bostezo. Repentinamente, un olor invadió sus fosas nasales. Un olor un tanto, ¿desagradable? A humo tal vez. Como si algo se estuviera quemando.

Sousuke estaba por levantarse cuando un gritito repentino se escuchó desde la cocina.

– ¡W-whoa! ¡Las tostadas! –y el ruido de varios cubiertos cayéndose al suelo no tardaron – ¡Ah!

Parecía un completo disparate. Alguien estaba teniendo problemas.

Sousuke rió. ¿Realmente le estaba preparando el desayuno? Hombre, eso era algo que no ocurría todos los días. Pensó en ir hasta allí y darle una mano con eso, pero al contrario, se volvió a acostar y se tapó con las sábanas. Se dejaría mimar por él, después de todo, era su día especial.

.

Luego de poner todo su esfuerzo y dedicación en ello, Makoto al fin logró que ese desayuno se viera lo suficientemente decente. Tal vez no era lo mejor de lo mejor, pero al menos se veía bien, a pesar de los pequeños percances que se le pudieron presentar. Tomó la bandeja con la comida y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Sousuke, tratando de que nada se volcara. Cuando llegó, prendió el interruptor de la luz que estaba al lado del marco de la puerta con su hombro y vio que su pareja todavía seguía durmiendo, envuelto en las sábanas dándole la espalda. Suspiró. ¿Debería despertarlo? Se acercó a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama matrimonial y depositó allí la bandeja. Al girarse, con la intención de despertarlo, sintió su brazo ser sujetado y jalado hacia abajo. En un instante se encontraba sobre Sousuke, quien le observaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Espero que no hayas prendido fuego la cocina.

Makoto frunció el ceño, fingiendo enojo.

–Así que estabas despierto... ¿Qué? ¿No confías en mis habilidades para la cocina?

– ¿Enserio quieres que te lo diga...? –rió, haciendo que en los labios de Makoto se dibujara un pequeño puchero.

Sousuke comenzó a acariciarle suavemente su cintura y espalda baja, deslizando de vez en cuando sus dedos bajo la camiseta del castaño. Makoto dejó a un lado su mala actuación de esposa ofendida y le regaló al mayor una hermosa sonrisa. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con sus dos pulgares le acarició sus mejillas y los oscuros mechones de cabello.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Sou –le susurró dulcemente.

Ambos sonrieron. La felicidad era algo diario en ese pequeño departamento en Tokio. Ambos habían creado un espacio para vivir y conformar sus vidas, junto a la compañía y el amor del otro. Los corazones latían emocionados, sus miradas sin despegarse. Se besaron lenta y delicadamente, como si nuevamente fuera la primera vez que probaban los labios del otro.

–Gracias –Luego de separarse, Sousuke repitió el gesto de Makoto, frotando sus dedos en sus rosados cachetes, que le parecían siempre tiernos, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Makoto le puso la bandeja con la comida sobre su regazo una vez se hubo sentado y le explicó qué le había preparado. A ver. Un tazón de arroz, sopa de miso, café, jugo de naranja, dos tostadas con manteca que no lucían quemadas para sorpresa del mayor, un trozo de pescado y, por supuesto, un pedazo de pastel. Vaya, se veía muy bien.

– ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Makoto? –preguntó Sousuke. No podía creer que todo aquello lo había preparado Makoto, y solo.

–Oye, que me esforcé mucho –se quejó, pero luego sonrió –Pruébalo, quiero saber si te gusta.

Sousuke se quedó fascinado. Era el mejor desayuno que había probado de Makoto hasta ahora. Tenía mucha hambre y la sopa estaba especialmente buena, así que comió sin asco. Makoto sólo lo observaba con una sonrisa y mentalmente festejaba el haberse quedado hasta tarde toda esa semana practicando en la cocina cuando el pelinegro trabajaba.

– ¡Ah! –Makoto recordó algo –Espera un segundo, Sousuke.

El chico dejó de comer y dirigió su atención a Makoto, quien, de no sabe dónde, sacó un paquete con patrones de muchos colores y decorado con un moño amarrillo. Se lo extendió y él lo tomó. Lo abrió bajo la atenta mirada de su novio, rasgando desprolijamente el envoltorio. Era un hermoso suéter gris de lana fina, con detalles bordados y un cuello en V; era amplio, con estilo y olía a nuevo.

–En la tienda me dijeron que si no te quedaba, podíamos cambiarlo. Pero creo que es de tu talla –agregó el castaño.

Sousuke se lo probó. Le quedaba perfecto, como anillo al dedo. Se acentuaba muy bien a su figura y le era muy cómodo. Le gustaba. Escuchó el ruido del obturador de una cámara. Miró a su costado y Makoto le estaba sacando una foto con su celular para ponerla como fondo de pantalla.

–Espera, espera. No te muevas – _Clic_ , otra foto.

– ¿Tan sexy estoy?

Makoto asintió y se preparó para seguir sacándole fotos, pero Sousuke le quitó el teléfono de sus manos y le besó en los labios.

–Me gustó la comida y la ropa, pero me parece que aún falta un regalo… –el castaño mostró confusión ante las palabras del chico. Sin embargo, lo entendió una vez que Sousuke se posicionó sobre él y se sacó el suéter gris. Comenzó a morderle juguetonamente el cuello y la clavícula, haciéndolo reír y sonrojarse un poco.

–Pero si lo hicimos ayer, ¿recuerdas? –rió.

–Hoy es el que cuenta –le guiñó un ojo y metió sus manos bajo su camiseta, levantándosela hasta quitarla totalmente. Makoto se dejaba hacer, como ya era costumbre. Le encantaba la manera sensual que tenía Sousuke a la hora de intimar. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y lo atrajo, con la intención de probar sus labios nuevamente.

Esta vez fue el celular de Sousuke el que sonó, interrumpiendo el momento. Gruñendo, lo tomó.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el ojiverde.

– Un mensaje de Rin, me desea un feliz cumpleaños –frunció el ceño por el mal tiempo que tenía su amigo para mandarle saludos. El teléfono volvió a sonar –Oh. Un mensaje de… Nanase.

– ¿Haru-chan?¿Qué dice?

–"Feliz cumpleaños, cara de piedra. Te queda un año menos de vida, disfruta mientras puedas. Saludos a Makoto." –leyó en voz alta –…Encantador.

Makoto estalló de risa. Era típico de Haru. Sousuke dejó el teléfono por la paz y retomó lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué era? Ah sí, besar a su novio.

– ¿Celebramos? –preguntó el castaño de forma coqueta.

Sousuke sonrió. El día apenas había empezado y así también otro aniversario de su nacimiento. "Un año menos de vida, disfruta mientras puedas". En ese momento pensó que envejecer no le importaría, si podía hacerlo junto a Makoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Eso ha sido todo. Fue divertido escribirlo :D Siempre me divierto escribiendo de estos dorks._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado y a celebrar!_


End file.
